


Nox

by SeventhStranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Open ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhStranger/pseuds/SeventhStranger
Summary: Drabble prompt : "You can scream if you want"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by gracefulhearts. Comments are welcome :)

Still mostly asleep, Hermione shifted in her warm bed. With a drowsy inhale she half-woke and rolled onto her side, reassured by the soft glow of her bedside lantern. She burrowed her feet deeper into the covers, enjoying the way the flannel sheets wrapped around them, soft and cozy. The room was chilly, just the way she liked it in winter, and she pulled the heavy blanket closer around her shoulders, snuggling down into it.

Hogwarts was nearly empty, most of her classmates had gone home for the holiday, and her dorm room was thick with shadows, exaggerated by the dim bedside glow. She'd been having nightmares lately - disturbing dreams of being watched, of being followed, sometimes even of being attacked. She hoped having a bit of light in the darkness would help keep them at bay. 

Thankful it wasn't a bad dream that had woken her this time, she began to drift back to sleep when she heard the unmistakable sound of a floorboard creak. Her eyes flew open and she was horrified to see an expressionless Draco Malfoy standing next to her bed. 

She barely had time to blink him into focus when he spoke, his voice quiet and calm. "Granger."

His mouth pulled into a half smirk that didn't reach his eyes. "There's no one to save you."

The tip of his tongue darted out to wet the side of his bottom lip. "Don't try to talk me out of this."

Her heart pounded and she glanced at her wand on the night stand, but one of his hands was already on the edge of her blanket, the other held his wand, pointed at her heart.

"I'll tell you what, though. You can scream," his smirk grew, "If you want."

She tried to shrink back away from him, but she was tangled in the covers and couldn't free herself. 

The last thing she heard was his whisper, "Nox."


End file.
